Project Motherhood: Fem Sasuke
by Gamer95
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has found herself far out in the desert, away from home, away from her friends, alone with only her thoughts and regrets. Until she comes across a cave, where she meets an evil witch and her abused child...
1. Chapter 1

The crisp winds blew harshly over the vast desert landscape. The only thing one could see was the rare cacti in the far distance. The laughing sun overhead heating this desalt land. Yet a single figure traveled the desert on foot. A cloak over their face covering it from the harsh winds and sharp sand. The figure's shape was slim yet sturdy, like a snake ready to strike with the first sight of danger.

The figure continued to walk through the vast dessert searching, wondering. After what felt like years, a cave came into view. The figure rushed to the cave hoping to get out of the harsh sand storm that had just been picked up.

Once inside the figure lowers the hood of the traveler's cloak allowing the built-up sand to pool out. The figure turns out to be a woman. Long coal black hair, a sharpened pale face, and onyx eyes that held annoyance.

This was not what the plan. Her plan was to return to the battlefield and stop the madman from destroying her former home. The plan was for her to reborn the world to end the cursed cycle, she wanted to see them all again.

Yes, for one Sasuke Uchiha, nothing was going as planned.

Sighing deeply, she began to dust off her clothes of the sand covering them. White collared shirt, a purple sash worn over a pair of black shorts, and black thigh-high boots. They were all covered head to toe.

She had found that ever since she entered this desert, she had exceptionally bad luck with all the sand throughout it.

Then again, she supposed that's what she got for turning her back on everyone. Karma was slowly moving in on her. Surely it would progress into much more serious issues than simple humiliation. Why did she listen to the Sound Five...? Why did she do all that awful stuff...? She grimaced at the memory. "I was a fool...Nothing but a worthless, damn FOOL..." She spat.

A child. That's all she was. A stupid child who didn't understand her place in the world. Her actions were the actions of an angsty, whiny teenager who couldn't learn to deal with the world's unfairness.

Her older sister had killed her clan and made her hate her for the express purpose of SAVING the Hidden Leaf. And in response, she had gone completely against everything the woman wanted. She had intended to murder a bunch of innocents who had nothing to do with it because of her own stupid grudge.

Frankly, she should have been locked up on sight. But they needed her to fight in the war...

And Naruko...Naruko still trusted her, even after all she had done...

That idiot still trusted her, still claimed to be her best friend, still wanted nothing more than to bring her home. She sighed softly. She was the fool, not her, now…she couldn't tell her how sorry she was.

She leaned her head on the wall as she gazed out at the billowing sand, reminded of a red headed mistress of all things sand. The Uchiha sighed once again reminded of why exactly she had ended up here instead of on the battlefield. A rough ninja, one untested and rushed jutsu and the next thing she knew, she was in the dessert.

It happened so quick, not even her eyes could detail what exactly happened. It felt much like how Tobi used to escape, and just avoid blows all together, but…it felt…wrong, almost unstable. She came to the realization, that she was trapped, and alone.

Off in the distance, she could see a city. She had been moving in its direction for what seemed like hours. But she felt as though she was barely any closer. And the constant mishaps were not helping.

The woman sighed deeply and sat against the wall of the cave. This whole thing was absolutely unreal... She wondered if she would ever see her friends and family again...

Then a noise got her attention...Voices...

Narrowing her eyes slightly she felt her body tensing on its own. She was not alone in this cave. She stood up and glared down further into the cave, her onyx eyes pulsing, she glanced back at the cave entrench and saw that storm had not slowed down. Sighing in frustration at her rotten luck, the ninja decided to go deeper into the cave and see what exactly was hiding here.

As she walked she noticed the once rough sandstone of the cave was slowly becoming smooth rock as if it had been cut by human means. Her eyes narrowed more at this, something was not right. Her gaze traveled along the walls finding the rock slowly turning into flat stone. Then she found the oddity.

Notes, diagrams, letters all hung on the walls as if by some careless user. Not only that but the aria felt very…lived in. She gazed around her body tense. Then she heard a sound, one that sent a chill down her spine. It was the sound of a child's pained scream.

She began to have visions. First to the potential outcomes of her would-be attack on the Hidden Leaf.

Then the undoubtedly staggering amount of children that would suffer if Naruko and the others were to fail.

Then, a flashback to her own childhood, witnessing her clan's demise...

These thoughts awakened something inside her...

They awakened the desire for redemption.

Meanwhile, one Medusa Gorgon was taping on her clipboard with a small frown on her face. She was currently running a few tests on her weapon and seeing exactly what needed to be updated. That and trying to drive her child into maddens. One step at a time.

She gazed up from her board to see the pink haired child of hers strapped to a table, his arms and legs bound and in front of him, was something that she took from the school. Why they had a running electroshock gun, baffled the witch but she was not going to look for a gift horse in the mouth.

She gazed over at the gun and raised the charge a few more decuples. "Healing rate around four minutes. Needs to be faster to react." She commented, "Also still receiving shocks, immunity at zero," she wrote that down.

"Mommy."

She paused and looked over with a small scowl at the child looking at her with teary eyes. "P-Please…no more…please…it hurts."

Medusa rolled her eyes. "Yes, Crona, I'm well aware that it hurts. Your screaming has been more than enough to make me realize that."

"M-Mommy-"

"Be quiet!" Medusa snapped. "Why do you think we're doing these tests?! So these things DON'T hurt you! You're still too weak, and you will not stop until I see improvement!"

"I...I don't want-"

"When have I EVER cared about what you want?" Medusa said in a disinterested tone before continuing the experiments.

But before she could flip the switch to turn the machine on, something sharp slammed into her hand making her yell out in pain and shock dropping the clipboard to the floor. She griped her hand in pain glaring at what had caused it. Her eyes widen when she saw silver stars sticking out of her hand.

She pulled them out letting them fall to the ground before glaring around letting her soul extend out wishing to sense who had just attacked her. She flinched and turned around just to see Crona's restraints be cut off making the child fall to the ground on his behind in shock and sight pain.

Her gaze then travels up and its then she sees her attacker. Standing on the ceiling, sticking to it like a spider, was a woman, long black hair, pale complexion, but her eyes where a hard onyx that was staring right at the witch.

Medusa scowled slightly. She had not sensed her at all! It was like her soul was being blocked by something. Her eyes narrowed. "You plan on coming down?" she teased slightly shaking her hand.

Sasuke's eyes hardened. She responded by tossing a kunai down at the witch, who parried it with a simple summoning of a vector arrow. "Tch...Quite aggressive, aren't we?" She said with a smirk. Sasuke dropped from the ceiling and landed in a crouching position.

"You're scum." She said simply. Medusa quirked a brow.

"Am I now? Well, judging by your face, it would seem you have your own share of 'scum' like deeds done."

Sasuke did not react instead she gave the woman a dull look, getting into a fighting stance her hand moving back behind her.

Medusa smirked at her slightly putt off that she didn't get a reaction from her. Oh well. She raised her hands and the ninjas eye's narrowed as the vector arrows rose around her. "You have made a grave mist-" She froze as she felt something sharp being pressed into her neck.

Glancing down she saw the silver glint of a sword to her neck. Turning her head to the side she saw the same onyx eyes staring back at her. 'How?' she thought, before glancing back over to where the woman once was only to see a puff of smoke.

Medusa could only chuckle softly. "A distraction. Not bad." She complemented. The ninja narrowed her eyes at this then her eyes widened when she felt her instincts tell her to move!

Leaping away from the witch she avoided the many sharp arrow heads that had shot out of the floor right where she was standing, any second latter and she would have been swish cheese. "But not good enough"

Sasuske glared at the witch before closing her eyes. Medusa smirked and sent her arrows to finish her. The arrows were sent flying only for her sword to raise sparking with electricity. She slashed at the arrows sending them all flying away, and its then that the witch saw her eyes.

No longer where they an onyx black, but now they were a blood red with three tomes in each. It was unnerving to her as she felt the tension rise. "Changing your eye color won't save you." She teased lightly letting her arrows slither around her.

The ninja scowled at the witch. The blonde woman was going to pay for her actions...

The raven-haired woman ducked to avoid an onslaught of arrows, then tackled the witch to the ground, holding him down in an attempt to remain safe.

But the witch still had some tricks up her sleeve...

The tattoos on her arms started to glow a neon purple surprising the ninja for a second before she leaped away to avoid the sudden snap of a snake's jaws. Landing a few feet away she turned her red eyes to the woman who stood back up with a mocking grin but inside she was scowling. 'She grew faster and stronger! Those eyes must be doing something to her soul to do something like this.'

Sasuske glared at the woman before getting back into a ready stance and with a flurry of hand seals prepared her next attack.

The witch narrowed her eyes and fired off her arrows at her thinking it was an opening. However much to her shock the woman seemed to flicker around the room moving at intense speeds before appearing above her fingers put together in a hand sign. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" she shouted and then lifted her finger to her mouth making an O shape and then exhaling fire down onto the witch.

The ninja landed back on her feet and glared ahead her red eyes not leaving the smoking cloud, ready to move in a moment. Her hunch was correct as those black arrows came flying out of the cloud aiming for her. She rose her sword and sliced them away before turning to a panting witch with a glare to match her own.

Then the ninjas eyes caught the slight shift of her opponent's gaze and grew tense when the woman's scow morphed into a dark smirk. The witch raised her arm and fired her wave of arrows at her. She rose her sword up ready to defend but to her shock they traveled over and around her.

She spun around at first confused then grimly enlightened as she saw the true target. The boy stared wide eyed at the many arrows coming right for him. He couldn't move, couldn't scream all he could do is close his eyes and accept his fate.

Medusa smirked darkly as her attack connected causing lots of dust and sand to be kicked up. She covered her eyes to block it and gazed into the smoke to see what had happened. She saw the black hair of the ninja first and she smirked, her plan worked. Use the tool as a distraction and have the ninja take the arrows. Yet as the dust cleared she noticed something was wrong.

The woman was kneeled over but there was an ominous purple glow surrounding her. Finally, when the dust cleared she gasped at what she saw. Around the woman's back, was a purple rib cage that acted like a shield and even more there was an arm that held a sword. The purple energy rippled around, like flames and yet it gave off the look of a body.

Medusa glared at the ninja. "What is this?!" She demanded fiercely. "What kind of power is this?!" Sasuke smirked.

"You're the last person I want to know that." She said simply before lunging forward.

Medusa dodged as the arm swung the sword down, paling slightly as it just grazed her. She looked at the raven-haired girl. "Just who do you think you are?!" She demanded in a rage.

Sauske remained silent for a moment before gazing up at the witch the tomas in her eyes shifting to form a black star. "An avenger."

Medusa hissed as her vector arrows traveled to both her arms and started to spin around them making them drill gauntlets. She charged at the ninja both of her arms pulled back ready to impale her foe. "Avenge this!" she shouted.

"Chidori!"

Medusa hung in the air as the only sound that could be heard was that of a thousand birds chirping. Slowly looking down she saw the girls hand had impaled her in the stomach with a blue light skittering out of the hole. She felt the pain, oh did she feel the pain but her nerves were shot, the electricity had shocked her numb.

She stared blankly at the black-haired kunoichi, who smirked at her. "What? That's all you could do after all that boasting?" She said smugly.

"..."

"Not even enough strength to talk? You really were a weakling." This witch had been so arrogant, it felt amazing to tell her how worthless she really was.

Scoffing at the witch she pulled her hand back and took a step to the side letting the witch fall to the floor. She turned her gaze to the woman only slightly before turning her gaze to the wide-eyed child and demon her red eyes returning to their onyx. She approached them slowly and knelt in front of the child. She looked over him with a critical eye seeing if he had any injuries and so far, he checked out.

Usually that would be when she would leave. Yet, something about this child was keeping her from doing that. Maybe it was the pink hair, reminding her of her old teammate. Or the wide scared eyes that she had seen many times…eyes that she had seen in many and herself.

She gently lifted the child up into her arms and held him securely. The least she could do was get him out of this place. She started to head out only to pause and look back at the shaking woman who was trying to get up.

Grasping the child's head gently she pulled it to her chest so he could see nothing, but was very comfy. All the child could hear though was the soft whisper of "Amaterasu"

The blonde let out a choked sound, clearly trying to scream, but nothing came out. Sasuke gave her one last cold look before walking out, leaving her to burn to death in her hideout.

As she left, she felt the child fidgeting slightly in her grasp. She looked down at him with a raised brow. "...What's wrong?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"Um...N-Nothing...Sorry..."

"You can tell me if you want to. It's all right." Sasuke said gently.

The child looked up at her his eyes showing fear but also confusion. "Uh…Who are you?" he asked softly.

The ninja smirked lightly at him. "Sasuke Uchiha"

Crona blinked at that and tilted his head slightly at the very odd name. "Mines Crona…what happened to mommy?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed softly closing her eyes. "She's gone."

"Did she go away?"

"Yes."

"Will she be back soon?"

She stared down at the child who was staring up at her with dull eyes. Something in her knew that the child understood what happened, but he needed to be assured what had happened. She sighed softly. "No…no she is never coming back."

Crona let out a soft whimper. Sasuke frowned. 'I hope he doesn't want revenge or anything...' Wouldn't that be ironic? She'd almost committed unimaginable atrocities over someone causing the death of her family, and got killed because she killed another's family...

Luckily, that didn't seem to be the case. "...Is she gonna go to a better place...?" Sasuke sighed. She couldn't really tell him his mother was going to burn in hell...

"Yes. Yes she is."

"Pfft, yeah right!" the voice of the demon said mockingly but yelped when the woman turned her red eyed glare to him. Crona sighed softly and just nuzzled into her wanting just comfort right now.

Sasuke sighed but held the child tighter giving the demon a glare. "So, we got a long way to go before we reach town. Mine telling me what's been going on." She said.

"Only if you tell me what the hell you did back there. Lighting powers, breathing fire, both red and BLACK! The hell was that!?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Well...That's a story you'll be interested in..."


	2. Chapter 2

Death City Nevada. Home of the Death Weapon Mister Academy, and the personal home of Lord Death himself. The city under the laughing sun was enjoying one of its more cooler days. Some having scarves around their necks while others wore sweaters with skulls on it.

Yet at the mouth of the city was the great Nevada dessert. A wasteland of sand dunes and the occasional cacti. Some say that a strong and evil witch lives among the sand, others say it is only a myth, yet no one was expecting to see a figure slowly make their way into town.

The only thing was she looked like she had gone to war. Her clothes looked both torn and shimmered as if they had been close to fire. Yet the charred black near the edges of her robe looked like even lightning had struck. The woman's face was covered in sand and a few needles as well. Her eyes had a deadpan expression but one could almost feel the aggravation she was giving off.

Amazingly, the purple haired child she was holding in her arms seemed completely unscathed. He was looking up at her, worried. "Um...I can pull those needles out for you..." He offered. She looked at him and held him up higher.

"I'd appreciate that." She replied, smirking slightly. Crona pulled one out. Her eyes widened at the stinging pain. "...Ouch..."

"Sorry! Did I do it wrong?!" Crona panicked.

"Ah, it would have hurt no matter who yanked it out." Ragnarok chipped in, popping out of the child's back.

The woman gave the blob a dull look but winched as Crona pulled out another needle. "Never speak of this." She said.

Ragnarok just then started to shake his head but she could see the amusement in its features. "So, you mean to tell me, that the all-powerful ninja of stealth, was bested by a dessert?" he asked with great amusement.

Sasukue gave the demon a red eyed look. "Stop talking or I will find a way to hurt you." She said and her eyes narrowed more when the demon just started to chuckle.

She growled low and continued her way into the city ignoring the laughing demon. "Trained killer of the night my ass." He muttered way to amused by this.

"I SWEAR..." Sasuke said in a low voice so Crona wouldn't hear. Ragnarok leaned back.

"Right...Shutting up now." He squeaked. Sasuke sighed and looked down at Crona fondly. He was a good boy...He actually kind of reminded her of herself when she was young. Except he was far more timid and afraid, understandably so...Still, he still had that good natured behaviour she used to.

Yes, that was something she intended to keep alive. No way was this boy going to turn out like she did.

As Crona yanked out needles, Sasuke looked around at the city. It was large, and it seemed to have some kind of gothic theme going for it. There were a lot of skulls, and it was in general a very dark place.

Yet what was strange was that the people seemed to be the opposite. They were mostly all smiles and enjoying their day. Joy seemed to radiate from around the city folk and it was very confusion. 'Very odd. I have never seen a place that has this kid of feeling other then…' She sighed softly at that and shook her head. 'No need to dwell on that.'

She winced again when she felt him pull out another needle then he smiled and clapped. "All out!" he said happily.

She grinned down at him and patted his head. "Thank you."

He grinned wide up at her happy that he did something to make her happy. She continued to walk around before noticing something strange. The skulls all looked…goofy. Like they were made for a child to wear.

She scoffed slightly. She had seen death, oh she knew what the reaper looked like. His pale skin and snake like features still haunted her dreams at times. He brought death and tainted those who wish to have power. Oh, yes she had seen death and knew how evil it could be.

These skulls were basically a mockery of what Death really was. Not that she was complaining. If anything, it brought some form of relief to her.

Shaking her head, she looked at Ragnarok. "Blob. Do you know what this place is?" She asked. Ragnarok popped out.

"You are in Death City."

Sasuke stopped walking and looked down at the blob with a raised eyebrow in disbelief. "Death City?"

The blob nodded. "Yup. Home of Lord Death."

The ninja only blinked a few times before a dull look came over her face. "Right." She said in a dull tone as she resumed walking. Ragnarok however looked annoyed.

"You calling me a liar?"

"I've seen Death, and he would never condone goofy skeletons like that." Sasuke replied. Ragnarok scowled.

"Are you kidding?! The guy's a huge goofball, he'd DEFINITELY condone all this weird skull crap!" Sasuke snorted.

"Death? A goofball? I don't buy it for a second." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah?! I'll bet you'll be singing a new song when you meet the man in person!"

"Doubt it." Her tone was even and a tad bored which aggravated him to no end.

As they continued to walk the female shinobi started to sense that she was being followed. She had noticed a man following her for some time now and he seemed to have something coming out of his head. Her gazes into the nearby windows confirmed that he was on her tale.

She glanced down at the blob. "Get back inside." She ordered. Hearing the seriousness of the order the little weapon decided to not argue and returned to inside the child.

Crona looked up at her confused seeing her tensed up slightly. Something wasn't right.

Sasuke spun on her heel with a glare. "What do you want?" She demanded, looking at the man and pulling out a kunai. "Don't think I'm not willing to fight." The man looked at her impassively.

"I never said you weren't." He said with a shrug. "But who said I was planning to attack you?"

"Then why would you be following me? I want answers. NOW." Sasuke said firmly.

The man pulled out a cigarette and lit it up with a lighter and it allowed Sasuke to observe this very strange man.

He was tall, man looking very gray wearing a white lab coat that had tears that looked stitched on. It was open showing a black shirt underneath and he had on black pants and grey shoes. His face was a bored expression, eyes hidden behind glasses that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Yet the strangest thing about this man, was coming out of his snow-white hair was a large screw.

Her eyes narrowed darkly as the man took a puff of his cancer stick. The grip on the kunai tightened and her hold on the child grew more protective as she pulled him in closer to her. Something was off with this man. He gave off a dark vibe, she would not let her guard down.

The man let out an annoyed sigh. "I've got orders." She tensed, "To help a lost traveler who came into town looking a little worse for wear."

Sasuke blinked. "So you were looking for me to provide assistance." She clarified.

"Basically. How'd you get like that, anyway? Get into a big fight?" Sasuke blushed.

"Um...Yes, that's it." She replied, not wanting to reveal that a mere half hour ago, her posterior had been sticking out of a pile of sand.

The man gave her a pointed look that made the shinobi wary. His gaze looked right through her as if he was looking at her very soul. Her grip on the kunai tightened and she could feel the chakra begun flowing into her eyes. Yet to her surprise the man just huffed and turning around. "Follow me then. I know a place to get you patched up."

Her eyes widened and any focused she had was shot down from that. Her chakra returning to normal and her grip on the kunai lessened drastically. Crona blinked at the strange display before looking up at the surprised woman. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

It snapped the ninja out of her gaze and she looked down and nodded at him, adjusting her hold on him to make him more comfortable and to better hold him. "Yeah…Just fine." She watched as the man walked away and wondered what to do.

Would she trust a blind stranger who had followed her and told her he wanted to help…or more like was told to help? Or ignore him and find help on her own. In the past, she would have gone with the second option, but with the bundle in her arms and having sand in places it should not be, she decided to suck up her pride and see what help this man could provide.

And so, rather reluctantly, she trailed along behind the man, sighing softly to herself. This whole scenario was a load of rubbish...

Eventually, she noticed the man was leading her to what looked like some kind of large academy. The place even looked like a large skull, much like the ones she had seen decorating the town.

"Well, here we are." The man said. "The DWMA, residence of Lord Death himself." Sasuke blinked.

"Lord Death? That's some kind of code name, right?" She asked. Stein looked at her.

"What rock have you been living under?" He said with a small smirk. "No, this is the home of Death himself."

'Great, this town's full of basketcases.' Sasuke thought with a bead of sweat forming on the back of her head.

The man lead her inside and she was proven right as she passed by younger kids and students alike. She frowned at a few of the ones giving her looks. A scowl was sent their way making them yelp and hide behind their friends.

Her training kicked in once again as she noticed that everyone seemed to be in pairs. A girl and a boy. She found this oddly familiar as flashbacks to her days as a member of Team seven flashed before her.

Shaking her head, she returned her focus to in front of her, her grip on the child not lessening an inch. She did not feel safe yet and would not put this child in danger if she could help it.

Soon the man had lead her down a hallway and stopped a door. He turned to her and smirked slightly. "Ready?" he asked.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, before nodding her head. "...Yes." She replied. Stein knocked on the door.

"Enter!" A voice on the other side said. Sasuke watched as the doors opened.

She began to sweat slightly. With a title like Lord Death, whoever awaited on the other side had to be imposing. She tightened her grip on Crona in preparation to see who the mighty Lord Death was...

"Yo yo! Wassup?"

…This was not what she was expecting.

Instead of the imposing being of death and caller of the end of days. The giant…thing before her looked like something out of a cartoon. Its mask was goofy and not threatening in the least. Its black robes were close to how she knows, but it looked spiky and…wrong.

Not only that but the thing before her was pouncing on one leg. This…this was death? Sauske just stared for a long time before finally saying, "…This is a joke, right?"

Stein huffed in amusement catching her attention. "Only if you want it to be." The ninja did not look amused.

"Now, now!" The being said getting their attention. "No need for that. I can assure you young lady that I am indeed Lord Death."

"But...But how?!" Sasuke exclaimed, stunned by this revelation. Lord Death tilted his head.

"Oh? How what, may I ask?"

"How can you be so...so...THIS?!" Lord Death blinked under his mask.

"Well how incredibly rude." He said. Sasuke frowned.

"You're DEATH! You're supposed to be vicious, cruel, terrifying!" Lord Death nodded.

"Ah! I see! Well, you see... I was weary of everyone fearing me, so I simply took on a less fearsome identity."

Sasuke just gave him an unbelieving look. "Your Death! Your supposed to be feared!" she shouted sounding almost hysteric.

Lord Death tilted his head at her. "Well…at one point I did. But I wanted to try and help the people and well my old mask didn't help at that." He remembered as many people ran screaming when they saw his old much fiercer mask.

Sasuke just shook her head at this. "I can feel a migraine coming on." She wined softly to herself. Before turning her gaze to the lord of the dead. "Prove it then."

"Huh?"

"Prove to me that you are in fact Death itself." She challenged.

Lord Death tilted his head. "Oh, I'm not sure you want me to do that." Sasuke glared.

"I'm sure I do." She said firmly. Lord Death shrugged.

"Well, if that's what you really want, here's my collection of souls." He pulled out a small chest and opened it up. Various small orbs rose out from it.

"Let us go!" A voice called out from one of them.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Release us, Lord Death!"

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the man. He may be goofy but the small orbs did have a kind of power to them. Sighing she decided to see for herself. She activated her Sharingan and stared into the chest full of talking orbs.

And gasped in shock and horror at what she saw.

Seeing her horrified look Lord Death shut the box with a snap. "Noisy little buggers, aren't they?" he asked.

The ninja looked rattled as she had instinctively held the child closer to herself to protect him and reassure herself.

"You believe that I am death now?" the being asked.

She swallowed feeling how dry her throat was winced and coughed before nodding slowly. "Yeah…I'm starting too." She said.

"Wonderful!" Lord Death cheered. He then noticed her demeanour. "Oh no, no, don't worry! I only keep these souls because they've committed great crimes, and therefore are in need of punishment." He explained.

Needless to say...That did absolutely NOTHING to quell Sasuke's fears.

Crona looked up at her. "Um...Y-You look scared. He doesn't seem like a bad guy..." He said to her softly.

Lord Death finally took notice of the child and rose out a large hand from his robe. "Thank you!" he spoke in a joyful tone.

Sasuke took a calming breath and her features returned to being dull. Shocked and rattled as she was. She would not show it anymore.

She glared at the being in front of her and started to wonder. He could be the death of this world. It would make sense, things are different here then from the elemental nations.

Sighing she gave the death god a pointed look. "Fine your death. Good to know, now why am I here?" she asked in her dull tone.

Stein rose an eyebrow at the girl. She went from terrified to just impassive in a second. Interesting.

Lord Death simply tilted his head at the girl. Sasuke could feel the being studying her, yet she felt it went deeper than that. She felt her eyes activating out of instinct and her hand griped the child tighter and her hand rested on her sword.

Lord Death waved his hands back and forth. "Now, now, young lady! There's no need for that! I wasn't intending on doing you harm!" Sasuke frowned.

"Then what WERE you planning?" She asked.

"Why, nothing at all! I was just curious about you is all." He explained.

"Curious?" Sasuke asked.

"You ARE a very strange girl." Stein chipped in.

The kunichi gave the man a side look before turning back to lord death. "What do you mean?"

"Your soul." Stine started. "It looks like a witch's soul, even have the negative energy that surrounds it." The woman's eyes narrowed at that.

"Yet, at the same time it shows pain and…vengeance." Death said seriously.

Her expression did not change, something that Stine noted with amusement. Very interesting.

Lord Death however still looked at her. "But I also see a willing to change. A desire for something that you gave up…your soul is incomplete." Her flinching was the only reaction she gave.

Crona looked up at her confused and worried. She was hurt? He did not want her hurt. "Y-Your hurt still?" he asked softly.

Sasuke looked down at the child and smiled sadly at him and ran her hand through his hair. "It's nothing. Don't worry." She reassured him gently.

Crona frowned. "It doesn't sound like nothing..." He said softly. Sasuke patted his head.

"Like I said...Don't worry about it. It can't be helped anyway." She replied.

"Young lady...Do you have a story you would like to tell?" Lord Death asked. Sasuke frowned.

"This is very personal. Why should I be expected to give out information like that to someone I just met?"

"Well, there's the fact that it makes you quite suspicious, but I'm just throwing in my two cents." Stein shrugged.

Lord Death waved his hands back and forth nervously. "Professor Stein please have a bit more tact…but you are right." He looked back at the shinobi in front of him. "I have proven to you that I am in fact death, something that I did not have to do. It is only fare we here a bit about you."

Sasukes eyes narrowed at that, staring deep into the black holes of the mask. She held his gaze for a long moment before sighing and looking away. "What do you want to know?" she asked in a clipped tone.

Lord Death clapped his hands! "Excellent! Let's get some chairs for us, oh and some tea as well! Stories are always best with tea!" he said excitedly.

"I could go for some tea!" Ragnarok chipped in, popping out from Crona's back. Sasuke's eye twitched as she looked at the blob angrily.

"Why, oh WHY did you come out?" She demanded through gritted teeth.

"I was getting bored in there." Ragnarok shrugged.

"...I'd like to know who this individual is, first and foremost." Lord Death said.

The ninja felt a migraine start to form as the black blob stared now a tad nervous up at the lord of the dead. She sighed softly, "It's a long story."

She told him, the whole story. Of the witch who was abusing a child, to the experiments that had been done to him and the blob. To her killing the witch, and to how she ended up in this city. She left nothing out, except on how she killed the witch. A ninja never tells their secrets.

They had migrated to chairs and a small table not long after she started her story, and on said table where a few cups of fine tea made to heal the very soul. She did not drink it, instincts and training telling her to not except anything, but glared at the demon who gulped it.

Lord Death had stiffed when she spoke of the experiments, something her trained eyes did not miss, and he looked like he was observing the child who was resting in her lap in a new light.

"Oh dear..." Lord Death said softly. "An abusive parent...It never ceases to amaze me how cruel people can be..." Sasuke raised her brow but said nothing.

Spirit, for his part, had his face buried in his hands. His shoulders were shaking with sobs and whimpers. "How could anyone do that to their own kids?" Lord Death nodded.

"Indeed...I could never imagine raising a hand in violence to Kid." Sasuke blinked.

"You...have a son?" She asked. Lord Death nodded.

"Oh yes indeed! Here's a picture!"

Sauske, and Ragnarok gazed at the photo with interest. There sat a small boy with a frown on his face his hair split evenly in front of him with a single line on the right side. He also wore a little suite.

If the ninja was being honest, the kid looked kind of cute like that, if not for the golden eyes staring at the lens with disinterest. The demon looked at the photo then up at the Lord Death then at the ninja. "Do you see the resemblance?" he whispered to her.

She smirked lightly at that and handed the photo back to him. "Cute kid." She commented.

"Thank you!" He said cheerfully.

Lord Death took another sip of his tea. "And yours is quite adorable as well, I must say." Sasuke blushed.

"Well...I don't think I'm ready for him to be considered MY kid...Still pretty young..." She said, flustered. She managed not to mention her past sins, thankfully.

"Oh, well, all in good time, I suppose." Lord Death shrugged. "Still...Our very own nurse, evil...Who'd have thought?"

"You didn't pick up on how obviously evil she was?" Ragnarok asked, somewhat baffled.

"She never acted that way when she was here." Stein said suddenly making the demon jump. Sasuke had tensed, she forgot he was there. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth. "She was kind, kids loved her." He said with a shrug.

"A very unassuming kind of person." Lord Death spoke up.

"And smoking hot!" Spirit said with a dreamy look.

Sasuke scowled while Ragnarok shrugged. "The sex appeal kind of dies when she is torturing you."

"In any case," Lord Death spoke with a mild tone of annoyance. "I don't believe any apology will take back what has been done. However, if my information is true. You don't have anywhere to go."

The ninja glared up at Lord Death, suddenly on guard "Why do you say that?"

Lord Death tilted his head. "Well, judging by your current state, it would seem you have been travelling for a fairly long time." Sasuke looked down at her outfit, which was still filthy from the sand.

"...Oh...I see..." She said, grimacing with a blush.

"I would like to make a bargain with you." Lord Death said. "I will allow you to stay here...In exchange for you becoming a teacher."

Her eyes grew wide in shock. "Excuse me?!"

The masked man sipped his tea calmly. "You see my dear. You have done something that not many can do. You killed a witch, and you don't appear to be a mister or weapon so, you defeated her with something more, a skill not many have."

She could only stare at the masked man in shock. Then narrowed her eyes into her iconic scowl her hair now covering her eyes. "Why me?"

"I just told you?" Lord Death said confused.

"No…you don't know me. You don't know what my intentions are, or what I am capable off. For all you know I could be here to kill you and all the students here." She said in a calm even tone.

Both Stine and Spirit sat up straighter at that but Lord Death did not seem effected.

"Well, you see, there is one very simple reason I know you would not do that." Sasuke raised her brow.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Lord Death pointed to Crona.

"Him." Sasuke blinked.

"What does Crona have to do with it?"

"What kind of assassin would you be if you treated a young child you just met with such care?"

She gazed down to see the child was nestled on her lap his head resting snug on her tummy and she had not even noticed her hand was gently messing with his pink hair. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the small smile on the child's face.

"It says that in the presence of one so innocent as a child, that person's true nature will surface." Lord Death said wisely. "I do not know of your past, but what I see before me proves you are a good person."

Sasuke stared down at the child with a soft frown on her face. "I'm not."

"Hmmm?"

"I made mistakes. I gave up everything…to gain the power to kill someone." She reviled still gazing down at the child. She continued to run her fingers through his hair. Her tone turned cold, "I became an avenger. One who strives to avenge my family…to kill the one who killed them all." She gazed up at the man her once onyx eyes now blood red with black pentagrams in them. "I succeeded."

Stein looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "And I enjoy vivisecting my enemies. You can't be much worse than me." Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes.

"Vivisect?!"

"Yeah. It means dissection while still alive and-"

"I know what it means, don't talk about it." Sasuke said, shuddering.

"The point is, you are not the only one who has a dark past." Stein said. "I'll be honest with you, I'm not a good person. Hell, I might not even be human anymore. But I am here to make a difference with these brats. So, they don't end up killed." He said bluntly.

The shinobi gazed at him with wide eyes, before the red eyes returned to their onyx. "I guess you are right." She gazed back at the reaper. "But teacher? I am barley over their age. Hell, I could pass as a student here myself."

"While that be true. You hold experience and wisdom far beyond your years, making you much their senior. I believe you can help them, guide them to make sure their lives are not extinguished so young."

Sasuke looked thoughtful. 'I want to atone for my sins...Maybe this is a good start...' She thought to herself. Eventually, mind made up, she turned to Lord Death.

"I'll do it." She said with a nod. Lord Death nodded.

"Excellent! We'll have you start next week!"

"What will I be teaching, anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Lord Death rose his large hand into the air. "My dear, you will be teaching a very special class! The course is! High Corse Combat and Survival training with a hint of stealth as well." He said having no idea he just described that of a ninja.


End file.
